A Very Happy Halliween
by Eaglewind13
Summary: A one-shot from the new generation kids as they are younger getting ready for Halloween. Just a cute, simple, and short story. See more inside.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Charmed.. no mater what my other personalities claim...**

Hello readers! :D Eagle here with a new short story! I thought it'd be fun to do a sort of Halloween thing. hehe. Actually, when I started this, I had no intention for it becoming a Charmed FanFic.. it just sort of happened. Still, I thought I'd share it with all of you! This story is using characters from my charmed RP site, listed on my profile, so hopefully that doesn't scare some of you away.. it is pretty cute. Yes, it is a short story, and it will only be a one shot. I don't have the ages of the kids yet, because I need to edit the ages of everyone a bit... I am thinking, the twins, Payton and Oxine are around 3ish... but the others I have yet to decide for sure. It's not super important, but I'll edit it in later once I figure it out myself.

So enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a cold dark evening, an eerie feeling hung in the air, a haunting gloom. Despite this the streets were bustling. Ghouls, monsters and other fairy-tale characters roamed the streets, wielding buckets and bags alike. Most of these creatures were children, in costume, though not all of them were.<br>"Mom, this costume stinks. I wanted to be a dinosaur." A young boy grumbled unhappily. He was wearing a big floppy wizard hat, with matching robes.  
>"Well I wasn't able to find one, maybe next year." His mother replied. She was dressed in a simple witch costume, and holding the hand of the boy's younger sister, who was sporting a hand-made pumpkin costume.<br>"I think you look cute." The other boy teased. He was a bit older, but not by much, and was dressed as an army man.  
>"I don't want to look cute!" The first boy complained.<br>"Christopher stop complaining, you look like a powerful wizard." Their mother sighed. This caused the boy to brighten up a bit.  
>"When can we get candy?" The older boy asked, pouting at the thought of his empty bag.<br>"After we get to your aunt Phoebe's."  
>"Want candy!" The young girl complained, shaking her own bag unhappily.<br>"Soon Oxine, but we have to wait." Their mother said calmly.  
>"Look there's the house!" The older boy shouted. "Race you Chris!" He took off running.<br>"You started early!" Chris yelled as he took off. "That's cheating Wyatt!"  
>"Boys! Don't go off by yourselves like that!" She shouted after them, sighing.<br>Wyatt reached the door and rang the doorbell, beaming. Despite losing the race, Chris was also grinning as the door opened.  
>"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Both boys chorused, bringing out a laugh from their aunt.<br>"I have plenty of candy inside." Phoebe opened the door wider, so the kids could enter. The wings of her fairy costume bounced slightly as she chuckled at their energy.  
>"Hey Pheebs, nice costume." Their mother and younger sister had finally caught up.<br>"Thanks Piper. What happened to that whole, dressing as good witches idea?" She teased.  
>"Hey, it's, Halloween, good is boring." Piper replied with a shrug.<br>"Auntie!" The young girl cooed, putting her hands up.  
>"Oxine honey, oh you are such a cute pumpkin!" Phoebe exclaimed, bending down to hug her niece, which was easier said than done, with how their costumes were. Piper chuckled and when Phoebe let go, Oxine held out her bag.<br>"Candy?"  
>"Go find your brothers, before they eat it all." Phoebe advised. With an eager grin, she skipped off to find her brothers.<br>"So where's Leo?" Phoebe asked with a small smile.  
>"Stuck at work. He has to get all filled in for becoming headmaster." She sighed. "He'll meet us here when he can."<br>"Just as long as he doesn't miss out altogether. We better go help Coop with the kids."  
>"Probably a good idea, hey has Paige arrived yet?" The older sister asked as they headed towards the kitchen.<br>"You're asking as if you expect her to arrive on time." Phoebe teased.  
>"You make a valid point there..." Piper mused, and smiled to see her three kids sitting at the table, content with their treats. Phoebe's husband, Coop, stood leaning on the counter separating the kitchen from the dining room. He was dressed as a pirate, eye patch and all. Antony, their son, sat connection a stool next to him, looking very proud of his Robin Hood costume. Lynne was dressed as a vampire, and she was having a very animated discussion with Chris, talking a bit awkwardly through her plastic fangs. Sitting next to them, was Phoebe's youngest, Payton, dressed as a ladybug. Every time her head moved, the antenna she wore bounced, and it did so often with the young girl's excitement.<br>"Sam and Ash are coming?" She asked the two women as they walked in.  
>"Soon sweetheart." Phoebe replied, moving over and scooping up the young girl into her arms. Payton giggled loudly, waving her arms back and forth. Coop watched with a growing grin, and then the doorbell rang.<br>"That could be them." Piper fomented.  
>"Or it could be a trick-or-treater." Phoebe suggested.<br>"Well I'll get it." Coop said as he got to his feet. Wyatt grabbed the candy bowl off the table.  
>"I can help!" He exclaimed following his uncle.<br>"Don't drop the candy bowl!" Piper called after them.  
>Phoebe smiled shaking her head. "You worry too much Piper. He can handle the candy bowl."<br>Before Piper could reply, a swirl of blue and white orbs appeared, materializing into a family of five.  
>"SAM! ASHLYN! Payton wriggled in her mother's arms, so Phoebe set her down. The young girl ran over and hugged her cousins, and all three of the girls squealed happily. Sam was dressed in a bumblebee costume, while her twin, was dressed as a butterfly.<br>"Well it's about time you got here sis." Phoebe teased.  
>"Ya, we want to get candy!" Chris cried out, bringing forth nods from his cousins and sister.<br>"Sorry, Henry was running a bit late." She leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek.  
>"Had to help a parolee." He murmured, smiling. The two were dressed an angel and a devil. Paige as the angel, and Henry as the devil. Their oldest son, Henry Jr. was dressed as a firefighter. His helmet was a bit too big, and it sat awkwardly on his head.<br>"It was just a kid..." Wyatt explained as he came back with Coop. Then he spotted the Mitchells, and his expression brightened.  
>"Aunt Paige! Uncle Henry!" He shouted, handing the candy bowl to his Uncle to greet them.<br>"We get candy now?" Oxine chirped, waving her bag back and forth.  
>"Yes honey, we can get candy now." This brought forth a collective cheer from all the kids.<br>Coop chuckled. "I'll stay and man the fort."  
>"I can stay and help." Henry Sr. added.<br>"You two do that. Kids make sure you have your bags and coats if you need them." Phoebe said, waving the kids towards the door.  
>"We'll be back later boys." Paige added, following her sister and the kids.<br>"Oh and Leo may be here any minute, once he finishes with work." Piper explained.  
>"We'll keep our eyes open. Have fun guys!" Henry called out with a wave as the grouped headed outside.<br>"Bye daddy!" The twins and Henry Jr. replied with waves, before following their mom and aunts.  
>"Happy Halloween!"<br>And it was. A very happy, Halliwell, Halloween.

* * *

><p>Told you it was short. It's just something simple... Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and have a Happy Halloween! :D<p>

_Eagle_


End file.
